baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teacher Bun Bun
Teacher Bun Bun is a character in Baldi's Basics and Weird Baldi's Basics. he is a crossover character from The Battle Cats, being a boss in that game. Appearance Some sort of creature that has wings. He has massive arms and iron arm protectors(?) on them. His hands are in fists. He has four horns(?) and his head has a jaw with sharp teeth(?). Mechanics He is a fast character that will go around looking for a six people. If he sees you, he will tell you to follow him. Then, he will go look for five more students and tell them to follow you. He won't collect students with any sort of weapons or powers for fairness. After that, he will bring you all to the Gym (if there is no gym, he will bring you all to the Cafeteria and move the tables to the side) and start the match. Bun Bun will then set up a tournament bracket that will be put off to the corner of the screen. You will be the first to fight the other person in a type of 3D fighting game. Baldi still can catch you, so you'll have to be careful of that. If you lose, Bun Bun will push you out of the room. You can still watch from the outside. If you win, you will be put to the side while the other matches will go on. You can talk to the other contestants, and they will usually say how they don't want to be here. After the other matches, the final will be a 1v1v1. If you lose, the same thing will happen. If you win, Bun Bun will give you a really good item. If Bun Bun is bringing six people to the Gym/ Cafeteria and you are in his way, he will punch you out of the way and you won't stop moving until you hit a wall. After 5 tournaments, Bun Bun will have a 5 minute cool down before looking for the next participants. If you hen get in his way, he will punch you then. Being a very tough guy, no attacks will harm him. Also, he will get mad at people who call him fat and punch them so hard they are out for 5 minutes (as in disabled as in they won't do their mechanics). Another thing he will do is if he sees any character killing others, he will go up and punch them SUPER hard. Quotes "YOU! COME WITH ME!" (Telling people to come with him) "ALRIGHT WEAKLINGS! WE ARE DOING A TOURNAMENT, NOW FIGHT!" (Explaining that you will fight) "YOU'RE OUT WEAKLING!" (To the person that lost) "YOU WON? IMPRESSIVE." (To the person that won) "TRIPLE MATCH! FIGHT!" (The final match) "WELL DONE. YOU GET THIS. I THINK YOU'RE WEAK LESS NOW." (To the person who wins) "OUT OF THE WAY CHUMP!" (Punching someone) "HAHA! YOU THINK THAT CAN HARM ME?" (When someone attempts to attack him) "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!? TAKE THAT WEAKLING!" (When being insulted) "DON'T EVEN TRY LOSER." (Punching the evil) Trivia * He is the former teacher of Weird Baldi, for some reason. Gallery Teacher Birthday Bun Bun.png Category:Characters Category:School Staff Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters from other universes